Kirana Ti
Kirana Ti was a Human female who served as a member of the Singing Mountain Clan of rancor-riding witches on the world of Dathomir. She was a member of the inaugural class at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 as member of the New Jedi Order. During her training, she helped to defeat the long dead ghost of Exar Kun using the lightsaber of a fallen student to destroy Kun's spirit. She later fought in the Attack on Yavin 4, fending off Imperial aggressors. Upon her promotion to Jedi Knight, she was involved in a mission to the world of Corbos, helping her fellow Jedi to defeat a long-hidden Leviathan. As a Jedi Master, she fought in the Yuuzhan Vong War, using her powers to fend off the attacks of the invaders. Upon the conclusion of the war, she returned to Dathomir to establish a Jedi Praxeum to train her fellow witches as a future generation of Jedi. She continued to serve the New Jedi Order through the Dark Nest Crisis and the Second Galactic Civil War as one of the senior Jedi of the order. Biography Early life Kirana Ti was born on the planet Dathomir in the year 9 BBY and was part of the Singing Mountain Clan. As a Force-sensitive, she was trained as one of the Witches of Dathomir, learning how to manipulate the Force and master the teachings of Allya, the founder of the witches' teachings. She eventually took a husband and gave birth to a daughterThe Jedi Academy Sourcebook, p. 38 around 8 ABY. Singing Mountain Clan Kirana Ti was serving alongside another Dathomiri witch, Ferra, protecting the Clan mother Augwynne Djo. During this time, the Singing Mountain Clan was in conflict with the Nightsisters, a rival clan of witches devoted to the Dark side of the Force.Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia, Chapter 22 The Nightsisters, hoping to find a way to escape Dathomir, had allied themselves with the Warlord Zsinj, a former officer in the Galactic Empire who had carved out his own Empire in the wake of Galactic Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II's death. In exchange for helping Zsinj capture New Republic General Han Solo who was on Dathomir, Zsinj agreed to give them transport off-world.Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia, Chapter 24 At the same time, Solo had encountered the Singing Mountain Clan after crashing his ship, the ''Millennium Falcon near their territory. Solo's sweetheart, Leia Organa convinced the Singing Mountain Clan to protect Solo and not turn him over to the Nightsisters.Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia, Chapter 14 With the Singing Mountain Clan refusing to cooperate, Gethzerion attacked the Singing Mountain, sending her forces in an overwhelming attack. The Clan Mother ordered Kirana Ti and Ferra to defend the entrance to their territory, fighting alongside the local Rancors. As they raced to combat the Nightsisters, they were joined by Teneniel Djo, the Clan Mother's granddaughter. Upon arriving at the battle, Ferra was suddenly killed by a telekinetic attack, her neck snapped by a Nightsister. Ti pulled her blaster pistol, but was kept from attacking when Teneniel used the Force to kill the nearby Nightsisters, tapping into the dark side to do so. The vengeful attack caused a blood vessel to rupture on Teneniel's face, an identifying characteristic of the Nightsisters. Seeing her fellow clan sister with the mark of the enemy, Ti collapsed into tears, frightened of Teneniel. When she revealed the change to Teneniel, her clan sister stopped her attack, realizing that she had killed in anger and violated her oaths to the clan. The battle ended with the Nightsisters defeated when the Millennium Falcon fired its engines, incinerating the Nightsisters attempting to capture it.Star Wars: Courtship of Princess Leia, Chapter 23 Many of the sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan were killed in the attack,Star Wars: Courtship of Princess Leia, Chapter 26 but Kirana Ti survived.Star Wars: Dark Apprentice, Chapter 1 Personality and traits Kirana Ti was a tall and athletic woman, outpacing her fellow students in conditioning. She had long muscular legs, developed from her time as a warrior on her homeworld. She was known to go barefoot during training, but wore boots on her mission to Corbos. While training to become a Jedi, Ti attempted to adopt Jedi robes, but when the academy was put in danger by Exar Kun, Ti returned to wearing the lightweight reptilian armor from her homeworld, as she felt vulnerable without it.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook, p. 38 She wore this armor so that she could be ready for battle at a moment's notice, and continued to wear her armor even after becoming a Jedi Knight. The armor allowed freedom of movement for Ti and accentuated her figure and muscular physique. Ti had a daughter on Dathomir and was friendly with children, specifically the Solo children Jacen and Jaina. To follow her desire to become a Jedi Knight, Ti left her child behind on Dathomir with her fellow witches. Although she was a fierce warrior, Ti had a soft side, defending Streen from criticism and exclusion following his manipulation by Exar Kun. Ti became good friends with Streen, working alongside him closely and being promoted to Jedi Knight at the same time. She fought with him on several occasions when she defended the Jedi Praxeum from the Empire and later against the Leviathan of Corbos. Powers and abilities Ti was Force-sensitive and her powers in the Force caused her to be recruited as one of the first students in Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum. While still on Dathomir, she received training from the Witches that resided there, developing her powers, found that her skills were still undeveloped. It was this desire for greater control that caused her to accept Skywalker's proposal for further training.Star Wars: Champions of the Force, Chapter 7 While under Skywalker's tutelage, Ti became skilled in telekinesis and sensing the outside world. While fighting Exar Kun, she was able to tap into the powers of her fellow students, strengthening her powers and anchoring herself in the light. These same skills were used in the attack on Yavin 4 when Ti poured her energy into Dorsk 81 so that he could push attacking Star Destroyers out of the system. Following Gantoris' death, Ti took custody of his lightsaber, using it in the fight against Exar Kun. Her use of the weapon combined with Streen's use of Luke Skywalker's lightsaber resulted in the final destruction of Exar Kun. This white and amethyst blade was used by Ti even after the defeat of Kun, as she used it to fight against the Imperial attack on Yavin 4. However, shortly thereafter in the mission to Corbos, she wielded a yellow lightsaber. Ti was a skilled pilot, an ability that was inherited by her niece, Sanola. She used her abilities to fly a shuttle to Corbos to aid Durron and Dorsk 82, and later agreed to fly a starship alongside Kyp Durron to rescue Saba Sebatyne and Leia Organa Solo, although the mission did not proceed. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Star Wars: Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: The Unseen Queen'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Singing Mountain Clan members Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Dathomir